The Time Traveling Kids
by Mangalover4321
Summary: Burn, Blossom and Brick's son, and his cousins and sister are forced to go back in Time when his sister messes around with a time machine. Thus, it sends them back to the time where right before their parents started dated. What could go wrong?


**I do not own PPG or RRB but the OCs are mine.**

* * *

**One: **

**Damn Time Machine**

* * *

I blinked awake and stared at the blue sky in front of me, the presence of falling passed by me and my amber hair whipped up in the wind. I waited, relaxing for instincts to kick in or Blaze's screaming voice telling me to fly. I didn't really care though if I landed or moved through the Earth or hurt someone. I don't really have a self-conscience telling me to be careful; I follow my own ways, ignoring the little voice in my head.

"Hey, cous!"

Damn it, there goes my time.

I look towards the voice, seeing humorous green eyes, with a small scar across his right eye, glow at me with a smirk across his face. His black hair was slicked back today besides the back of it where it whipped in the wind. He wore a black tank top and green leather vest with black fighting gloves that matched his eyes and hair.

"What is it, Buster?" I ask, trying to mask my annoyance and he shrugs.

"Your parents wanted to see you about something." he replied and I scowl, locking my gaze back up to the sky before I stopped myself. Gravity dismissed me and I levitate next to him.

"Do you know what?" I ask him and he shrugs, narrowing my eyes before I shot off towards the direction my house. Thousands of color shot below me as I move faster, Blaze is fastest out of all of us but I am oldest out of all of my cousins so I am the most powerful. I stop and land in front of the white house, staring at the large three windows where one of the rooms is mine and wither my parent's and Blaze's.

I reach to grab the handle of the door but someone else opens it and I stare at the face of Blaze, her coral eyes widen and a grin plastered across her face. Her bright orange hair pulled back in a clip and pink highlights shined through that Dad luckily hasn't noticed. Today she wore a pink blouse and black minis skirt and striped red and black tights with heels that made her almost as tall as me even though she's eleven.

"Did you imitate Mom's voice to get me here?" I ask her and she shrugs, glancing behind me to see him smirk at me.

"Now that Buster is here," Blaze said, "We only need Bang left and everyone will be here."

"What the hell is going on?" I hiss at her and she narrows her eyes at me, anger flashing through them.

"I created a time machine." She said and I felt my jaw drop to the ground.

"How the hell did you do that?!" I exclaim and Buster wraps his arm on my shoulder.

"I got her the pieces and manage to sneak into your parent's lab." He said and I pale, thinking about how pissed Dad and Mom have been through this week. I glare at him and hiss, "Do you seriously want to piss them off both of you?"

Buster laughs at this and Blaze smirks, pointing at me.

"Like they would ever think it is me. I placed everything to point at some random old enemy of theirs." she said and smiles as the sound of someone landing behind me appear. I glance to see blond hair combed to the side and bored aqua eyes stare at us along with a frown on his narrow face. Bang wore a blue shirt with a middle finger raised up saying to go "Go Fuck yourself" even though he just turned twelve.

"Your mom let you leave the house with that shirt?" I questioned him and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"She didn't even notice it cause she was watching one of her soap opera shows." He replied and Blaze's sigh returns my attention to her. She grabs us and pulls us in, slamming the door closed behind us.

"Come on, I have the machine ready downstairs." She said and stops when a squeal caused her attention towards a flying blue strip. It tackled her but only managed to push her back a bit and she smiled down at it, Bang's little four year old sister, Blithe smiles back at her. Her hair close to platinum but tinted with a shade of blond and wide navy eyes stare at us. A blue nightgown went way farther than her legs and her chubby fingers reached up to hug Blaze.

"Hi, Bwaze!" she exclaimed, trying to pronounced but failed. Buster, Bang and I chuckle at this but small sparks surround her. I pale and whistle, the others realizing what would happen we continue. She sighed and carried Blithe down the stairs with us in tow.

"Blaze said she built a time machine," Bang whispered, "That true?"

I shrug and then my eyes grow large at the sight of a large disc like shape standing around six feet in the middle of the room. Multiple buttons appear on it and large numbers appear on the dish. Bluster whistles and Blaze presses a couple of buttons, grinning before a glow emanate from it.

"I'm setting this thing twenty years ago." She said and I pale more, thinking that was the year that Dad and Mom had the worst battle ever.

"Uh…Blaze, ya sure about that?" I ask her and she glares at me as the numbers on the top change.

"Haven't you ever wondered what Mom and Dad were before they started dated?" she questioned and I scowl.

Of course but I have read the articles about how disastrous all of them have been!

"I think you're going a little over board though, Blaze." I say and she slams her hand down on one of the buttons. Suddenly the lights on the dish start flashing and dish starts to shake, small pieces of paper starting to get sucked in.

"Blaze what the hell did you do?!" I scream at her and she pales, shrugging a bit as the pull becomes stronger. I claw at anything to grab onto but nothing is around me.

"Everyone grab onto each other!" I scream and all of us grab each other's hands as everything turned black when I passed through the portal.


End file.
